


Pressing Charges

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you understand your rights as I've read them to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Charges

The handcuffs hit the wall with a metallic clang and she groans, the sound lost as he covers her mouth with his own. His tongue thrusts past her parted lips and she gasps at the sting of cinnamon from his gum. He reaches down and lifts her leg, smoothing his hand up her calf and thigh as he guides it around his waist. His fingers fan over the curve of her ass and he squeezes, grinding against her as she whimpers into his kiss.  
Her leg tightens around him and he pulls his mouth away, his smile sly and knowing. "What's the matter, Mars? The uptown boys not playing with their downtown toys these days?"

"You're showing your age," she gasps as he slides his hand over her thigh and between them, his fingers pressed against the damp fabric of her panties, "Deputy. Billy Joel lyrics don't get the girls all hot and bothered anymore."

"No?" He undoes his belt and shoves it aside, freeing his cock quickly. "It seems to be working just fine." He uses his other hand to push her wet panties aside and then guides his cock inside her. She gasps and raises up on her toes, her body shuddering as she lowers herself onto him as he thrusts. "Or has somebody else got you this wet?"

She shakes her head and rolls her hips, rocking down onto him. Her chest juts out, the cuffs keeping her hands locked behind her back. He leans in and licks her neck, biting at the skin just hard enough to leave a faint pink mark.

"I didn't hear that, Mars."

"No."

"No what?"

She thrusts down, her heel digging into him as she urges him to move faster, her erratic movements punctuated by the tight clench of the muscles surrounding his cock. "Please."

He stops, his hands holding her ass, his cock buried inside her. "No what?" Veronica's breath comes in huge gasps, her mouth open, her eyes wide and pleading. He licks her bottom lip then bites it, his own body stiffening as she clamps around him. "No what?"

"Sheriff," she pants. "No, Sheriff."

He groans and begins moving again, his face buried against her neck as he wraps his arms around her hips and holds her against him. Her breath feathers against his ear as it stutters, her low keen of pleasure flowing with the thick heat of her orgasm as it pulses around him.

He tenses and holds himself still for a long moment before moving again, bathing himself in her heat again and again until he comes. She whimpers and bites hard at his shoulder through the fabric of his uniform until he pulls away slowly, lowering her to the ground.

She stumbles to the chair beside them and sinks into it as he reaches behind her and unlocks the cuffs. Moving behind his desk, he sits down and temples his fingers. "You do have the right to an attorney, you know."

"I don't really fancy explaining any of this to Cliff." She rubs her wrists and manages a smile. "You never did say what you were arresting me for."

"Nothing," he smiles slowly as she raises an eyebrow. "But after a few minutes of recovery, I'll get back to pressing charges."


End file.
